Cinta Metrica
by Lallen
Summary: Duero tiene una nueva teoría sobre las mujeres.


**Pequeño drabble de Vandread, con una pequeña idea ocurrida en momentos de ocio. Justo después de haber caído en un montón de doujinshis hentai de Vandread sin advertencias y haber tenido tantos traumas que por primera vez en mi vida bendije el hecho de que nadie pele a Gasconge.**

**No se preocupen, este fanfic no es hentai, ni ecchi, ni etc. Sólo gracioso.**

**Disclaimmer: Vandread le pertenece a estudios GONZO. **

* * *

><p>Duero llegó a la base con la mirada seria de un profesional a punto de hacer su trabajo, con una cinta de medir en las manos. Todos pusieron la misma cara de desconcierto al mismo tiempo, hasta que Dita se atrevió a preguntarle la razón de su visita tan extraña.<p>

―Necesito un par de voluntarias para comprobar una teoría. También necesito la cooperación de mis dos compañeros.―

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin saber si aceptar o no.

―¿Que clase de teoría?― preguntó Barnette con desconfianza.

―Una que implica una **duda científica**.―

―¿Cual "_duda científica_"?― Parfet lo miró con curiosidad.

―Una prueba de diferencia entre hombres y mujeres. Tengo la teoría de que ustedes las mujeres tienen las caderas mucho mas anchas que nosotros, por razones evidentemente reproductivas. Me gustaría cerciorarme de si es cierto o si es sólo una impresión.―

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas, Hibiki y Bart miraron a Duero con caras confundidas, sospechando lo peor luego de eso de "Cooperación de mis dos compañeros".

―...sabes, creo que debemos encontrarle un hobbie o algo parecido.― comentó Bart, inclinándose hacia el peliazul, que asintió discretamente.

―...cierto, cada vez que está ocioso me preocupa más.―

Duero siguió mirando a toda la tripulación, esperando tranquilamente alguna respuesta. Como siempre, no parecía ni ansioso ni nervioso por recibir un rechazo. Solo esperaba pacientemente la respuesta general mirándolos a todos estoicamente.

―Solo... medir la cadera, ¿Verdad?― preguntó Parfet indecisa. Se veía que tenía ganas de ayudar al doctor, pero un cierto pudor la hacía debatirse entre aceptar o no.

―No tomará más de unos segundos y me sacará la duda de encima... necesito cinco voluntarias.―

―...y a nosotros ni nos preguntó si estábamos de acuerdo.―refunfuñó Hibiki. Bart asintió con la cabeza.

Parfet siguió mirando a Duero sin saber que contestar, hasta que a su lado Gasconge se cruzó de brazos, sonrió burlonamente y se levantó decidida. ―Bah, no vamos a morirnos porque nos midan la cadera.―

Y se dirigió hacia Duero, seguida de Parfet, que había por fin tomado una decisión. ―¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!― exclamó, con la mano en alto.

Jura se puso de pie glamorosamente, y también camino hacia Duero. Barnette dudo unos segundos en seguirla, y finalmente, fue tras ella refunfuñando algo. La siguiente en llegar fue Dita, llena de entusiasmo y encantada de ayudar al doctor del Nirvana.

Al final, Bart y Hibiki, cabizbajos, también fueron junto a Duero. Hasta que Bart miró hacia el comedor, fijo su mirada en alguien en especial y sonrió ampliamente: Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, sin mas propósito que de molestar (o llamar la atención).

―¡Oye Duero!― el doctor ya se disponía a medir la anchura de cadera de Jura, cuando Bart lo interrumpió, tomándolo de la chaqueta con brusquedad.

―¿Qué pasa, Bart?―

Bart señaló a lo lejos una persona que comía sola y alejada del grupo. Duero miró, lo pensó unos segundos, y sonrió con seriedad antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

Buzam, que se había concentrado tal vez demasiado en comer su sopa de zanahoria, ni siquiera notó cuando los sonidos a su alrededor cesaron y se transformaron en un silencio demasiado sospechoso.

Así, justo cuando iba a tomar una cucharada más, unos brazos enormes y muy musculosos rodearon su cuerpo y lo elevaron por los aires. Casi le da un taque cardíaco.

―¡¿Gasc...?―

―¿Qué crees? Acabas de ser seleccionada para una breve investigación de Duero.― Mientras la llevaba por la habitación hacia donde Duero medía rápidamente a cada chica.

―¡¿Que yo qué?― Buzam luchó mucho rato por zafarse, pero no había nada que hacer: ¿Acaso Gasconge entrenaba con pesas cada mañana? Se sentía como ser cargada por un oso.

―¡Ah, Buzam!― exclamó Duero, viéndolas llegar, mientras desenvolvía la cinta de medir de alrededor de Dita.

―Bart comentó una muy buena idea, como tú eras un hombre, que ahora es mujer, pero no sé si en parte completa (Deberé investigar eso mas tarde), tal vez en tu cuerpo se vean algunos cambios significativos respecto al área osea de la cadera.―

Buzam lo miró confundida mientras Gaconge por fin la dejaba en el suelo.

―...así que acércate y déjame tomarte algunas medidas, si no ves inconveniente. Me ayudaría a sacarme un par de dudas de encima.―

El fin de la tarde fue bastante simple. Duero descubrió lo que sospechaba (estructura osea en caderas mas ancha para las mujeres por razones, como lo había anotado, reproductivas) y esperó a tener otra duda biológica para volver a experimentar. Mientras tanto, Buzam pasó un buen rato regañando a Bart por ponerla tan fácilmente en evidencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Del Drabble<strong>

**Muy Simple**

**Muy Corto**

**Pero fue divertido escribirlo.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
